1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of identifying a signal, such as a source of sound, for example, and a device for implementing the method. The purpose of a method according to the invention is to identify the source of an unwanted noise (or other signal) in a machine, for example an aircraft, a road vehicle (automobile, truck, coach, etc.), a stationary industrial machine, etc.
2. Discussion of the Background
At present, in the case of an aircraft, unwanted noises are identified either before the aircraft is delivered by the manufacturer or when an unwanted noise appears during the operation of the aircraft by an airline. The expression “unwanted noise” refers to a noise that is perceptible in flight at an abnormal and unacceptable sound level. To identify the noise, a specialist in acoustics and aeronautical engineering is called in to identify the source of the unwanted noise during test flights. Using his knowledge and experience, the expert identifies the sources of unwanted noises that he hears. This “manual” and empirical procedure is effective but costly.
In a field related to the present invention, U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,449 and US-2001012981, for example, disclose methods based on using a sound recording. Specifically, the prior art describes the attempt to determine if a part of a machine, for example a bearing, is defective or not. Identifying the source of an unknown noise includes determining if a noise emitted by a known source has anomalies or not.